Promise In The Past
by Namikaze Asyifa
Summary: Sebuah janji di masa lalu, sebuah janji yang tercipta ketika ia sudah menyandang status sebagai seorang anak yatim piatu, sebuah janji yang dibuat oleh pria berjubah hitam yang tampan, pria yang memiliki mata merah darah, pria yang mempunyai taring, pria yang meminum darahnya, pria yang merupakan seorang VAMPIRE./fem!Naru/special for Naru's birthday/author newbie


**Discalimer :**

**Naruto ****:**** Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**Promise In The Past ****:**** Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : sedikit Supranatural and Romance**

**Warning : gender bender, FEM!Naru, cerita gaje dan abal, typo(s)**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah janji di masa lalu, sebuah janji yang tercipta tepat di ulang tahunnya yang ke lima, sebuah janji yang tercipta ketika ia sudah menyandang status sebagai seorang anak yatim piatu, sebuah janji yang dibuat oleh pria berjubah hitam yang tampan, pria yang memiliki mata merah darah, pria yang mempunyai taring, pria yang meminum darahnya, pria yang merupakan seorang VAMPIRE.**

**.**

"**Kalau sudah tidak suka, sebaiknya jangan dipaksa untuk membaca"**

**.**

**.**

"tik…tik…tik…" detikan jam memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Di sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu luas, seorang gadis yang dua jam lagi akan menginjak umur ke-20 tahunnya tengah menatap bulan purnama di balik jendela kamarnya. Uzumaki Naruto, gadis itu terlihat seperti menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Karena sebenarnya, disetiap hari ulang tahunnya selama 15 tahun terakhir ini, ia selalu menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang tak pernah menemuinya. Mata biru sapphire-nya memancarkan kerinduan yang sangat ketara. Tak jarang bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di kedua pipi _chubby_nya tatkala ia mengingat kematian kedua orang tuanya dan juga mengingat janji seseorang 15 tahun yang lalu yang sampai saat ini belum ditepati..

Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kipas. Kalung pemberian dari seorang vampire yang telah merebut _first kiss-_nya, kalung yang diberikan untuknya disaat ia menangis karena telah kehilangan orang tuanya. Walau dulu ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai vampire, tapi sekarang ia berbeda. Ia telah berubah dari seorang cilik menjadi gadis remaja yang terkesan manis.

Kembali air matanya mengalir tanpa diduga. Ia tak menginginkan ini, sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka akan merasakan sesak dihatinya. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa mungkin butuh 1 atau 2 tahun untuk melupakan vampire yang mengiburnya kala itu. Namun, asumsinya akan hal itu salah. Salah besar karena seiring berjalannya waktu yang ia rasakan hanya sesak dan rindu di hatinya.

Sadar atau tidak sadar bahwa ia, Uzumaki Naruto telah mencintai sosok vampire tersebut.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK MODE ON (15 YEARS AGO)**

Di sebuah rumah yang terlampau mewah, terdapat sebuah keluarga harmonis yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun buah hati mereka yang menginjak umur 5 tahun. Keluarga tersebut terlihat sangat bahagia, apalagi ketika mereka dianugrahi gadis manis beriris _blue sapphire _seperti milik ayahnya lima tahun yang lalu.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Naru-_chan._ Sekarang, ayo tiup lilinnya," kata pria berambut pirang yang sedang menggendong seorang balita yang di panggil Naru_-chan_. Pria itu adalah ayah dari bocah itu, dan pria itu bernama Namikaze Minato.

"Tapi, sebelum meniup lilinnya, buat permohonan dulu," sela seorang wanita berambut merah sambil membawa _cake_ coklat untuk balita tersebut. Wanita itu adalah ibu dari bocah itu, dan wanita itu bernama Uzumaki Kushina.

Sang buah hati yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya tanda sedang berdoa. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia membuka matanya disertai senyuman khas anak kecil yang terukir indah di bibir mungilnya.

"Permohonan apa yang Naru buat?" tanya Kushina lembut.

"Nalu ingin telus belcama Otoucan dan Okaacan celama-lamanya," jawab Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar riang.

"Tentu saja Otousan dan Okaasan akan selalu bersama Naru selamanya," janji Minato, disusul anggukan kepala dari Kushina.

Namun sayang, kebahagiaan keluarga kecil tersebut harus terusik ketika rumah mereka kedatangan sekelompok orang yang mengenakan topeng dan memakai jubah hitam dengan hiasan berupa awan merah di jubahnya yang menutupi identitas mereka. Perampok, orang-orang itu adalah perampok yang telah lama mengincar kediaman Namikaze.

Sialnya, seluruh pelayan di rumah itu diliburkan selama satu hari penuh untuk merayakan ulang tahun anak tunggalnya. Tak ada pilihan lain, Minato segera memindahkan Naruto ke gendongan Kushina. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Minato mengambil dua buah pistol yang ternyata tersembunyi di balik baju yang dikenakannya.

Suasana terasa sangat mencekam, mereka sama-sama menodongkan mulut pistol ke lawan mereka. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa memeluk erat Kushina.

"Kushina, pergilah ke tempat yang lebih aman. Bawa Naruto pergi, disini sangat berbahaya," perintah Minato masih dengan posisi siaga.

"Dan membiarkanmu melawan mereka semua? Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan Minato?" tanya Kushina sedikit membentak tak rela jika suaminya menghadapi kelompok tersebut sendirian.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi Kushina, kau harus cepat meninggalkan ruangan ini."

"Tapi…."

"Cepatlah Kushina! Dan bawa ini, siapa tahu akan berguna," Minato memberikan satu pistolnya kepada Kushina. Setelah menerima pistol pemberian Minato, Kushina langsung berlari meninggalkan Minato sambil mendekap erat Naruto.

"Jadi, mau apa kalian, ...Akatsuki?" tanya Minato tajam setelah istri dan anaknya menjauh pergi.

"Ck! Tentu saja untuk membunuhmu, Jendral Minato," jawab seorang pria yang mengenakan topeng spiral. Minato memang bekerja di kepolisian Jepang dan sudah dipastikan ia memiliki banyak musuh termasuk kelompok yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Lakukan selagi kalian mampu."

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Kushina terus menggendong Naruto menuju ruangan rahasia di kamarnya dan Minato. Ia menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Naruto.

"Naru-_chan _disini dulu ya, Okaasan akan menyusul Otousan. Jangan kemana-mana sampai Okaasan atau Otousan kembali oke," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari putri kecilnya, Kushina kembali ke ruangan dimana kebahagiaan mereka diusik oleh sekelompok musuh.

"Okaacan," gumam Naruto lirih sambil memandang kepergian Kushina di balik pintu.

Di ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya lilin, Naruto meringkuk di pojok ruangan sambil memeluk boneka rubah kesayangannya. Ia terdiam tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Walau sebenarnya ia sendiri ketakutan. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang bocah yang baru berumur 5 tahun selain menangis? Naruto memang tidak menangis tapi kalau diperbolehkan ia pasti akan berteriak ketakutan.

Samar-samar Naruto bisa mendengar bunyi tembakan yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Ia tahu bahwa pertarungan orang tuanya dengan kelompok berjubah hitam telah dimulai. Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya pada boneka rubah itu setelah ia mendengar suara orang yang tertawa, seperti tertawa kemenangan atau jangan-jangan orang tuanya telah kalah. Namun, suara orang yang tertawa tersebut digantikan oleh suara jeritan yang memilukan. Tak jarang pula beberapa kali ia mendengar seseorang meminta pertolongan.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar ia ketakutan saat mendengar jeritan-jeritan tersebut. Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk kembali ke ruangan tempat orang tuanya berada dan melupakan pesan sang Okaasan. Ia terus melangkah sambil membawa bonekanya serta kembali ke ruangan tadi.

Ruangan tersebut sangat berantakan dan di penuhi bercak-bercak darah serta serpihan kaca. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri Naruto melihat mayat kedua orang tuanya yang bersimbah darah dan mayat orang-orang berjubah tadi dengan kondisi yang lebih mengenaskan dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang telah terpotong.

Naruto berlari ke kedua orang tuanya. "Otoucan, Okaacan," teriaknya sambil menangis. Namun langkahnya terhenti sebelum mencapai mayat kedua orang tuanya ketika ia melihat sosok lain yang memakai jubah hitam polos dengan kerah yang cukup tinggi, sosok tersebut sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Bertepatan dengan itu, Naruto melihat seseorang yang merupakan salah satu anggota kelompok yang menyerang rumah mereka terjatuh tepat dihadapan sosok itu dan jangan lupakan bekas gigitan yang berada di leher pria itu.

Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Sosok itu memiliki mata yang berwarna merah darah, kulitnya putih pucat, dan juga memiliki sepasang…. taring(?) Ya, sosok itu memiliki taring, seperti taring binatang buas itu menurut pemikiran Naruto. Sosok itu menatap Naruto dengan mata merahnya. Dalam sekejap mata ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget akan kehadiran sosok tersebut di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba. Mata biru sapphirenya menatap takut-takut pada sosok itu, ia ingin lari tapi ia tidak bisa karena kakinya terasa sangat berat. "Pa-paman ci-ciapa?" tanya Naruto ketakutan.

Sosok itu berjongkok, ia menatap iris _blue sapphire _milik Naruto intens. "Aku haus," katanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari bocah kecil di hadapannya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak mengerti maksud dari sosok di hadapannya. "Uhm…. apa paman ingin minum? Paman ingin minum apa?" tanya Naruto polos. Sepertinya Naruto telah melupakan ketakutannya pada sosok itu.

"Darah. Aku ingin darah."

"Dalah?" beo Naruto. Ia terdiam memikirkan apa maksud dari perkataan sosok di hadapannya. "Nalu, balu tahu kalau ada minuman dengan melk 'Darah'. Apa itu enak?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sosok itu mendengus. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke pangkuannya dan menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut pirang Naruto yang menutupi leher kecil nan jenjangnya. Sosok itu menatap lapar pada leher kecil yang tersuguhkan di hadapannya. Dan tanpa ragu, sosok itu mulai menancapkan taringnya di perpotongan leher tersebut dan mulai menghisap darah bocah kecil itu yang terasa manis di tenggorokannya.

Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan menangis, walau sosok itu telah melepaskan gigitannya tapi rasa sakit itu masih bisa di rasakan oleh Naruto. "Cakit… hiks…hiks… kenapa paman menggigit Nalu? Itu kan cakit hiks."

"Hei… sudahlah jangan menangis," sosok itu menenangkan Naruto yang menangis sesunggukkan.

Naruto yang mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang telah tewas kembali menangis. "Hiks..hiks..hiks.. sekalang Nalu sendilian hwwwaaaa,…. Otoucan dan Okaacan Naru pelgi tinggalin Nalu," tangis Naruto semakin menjadi.

"Hei bocah… sudahlah jangan menangis, kalau kau berhenti menangis aku akan memberimu sesuatu," bujuk sosok itu.

"Apa? Nalu suka hadiah," tanya Naruto penasaran dengan mata yang kembali berbinar senang. Sosok itu kemudian memakaikan sebuah kalung perak dengan berlian berbentuk sebuah lambang kipas.

"Ini untukmu, suatu saat nanti aku akan menjemputmu untuk memperkenalkanmu kepada kedua orang tuaku," sosok itu tersenyum tipis.

"Eh! Benalkah?"

"Hn."

"Hwaaaa….. pacti ceru ya pamaan hmm..?"

"Sasuke."

"Ahh.. paman Cacuke."

"Sekarang ulang tahunmu kan?" Naruto menangguk sambil terus memandangi kalung barunya. Sampai-

CHUP…

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

.

.

.

Naruto kembali menitikkan air matanya. Ia sudah menunggu selama 15 tahun ini, tetapi paman masa lalunya tidak pernah datang menemuinya lagi. Kecewa? tentu saja Naruto kecewa, pamannya telah mengingkari janjinya dulu.

Jam berdentang 12 kali menandakan bahwa kini telah berganti hari dan menandakan bahwa hari ini Naruto telah berumur 20 tahun. Air matanya kembali mengalir tanpa henti. "Dasar paman jelek hiks, menyebalkan hiks," Naruto semakin meremas kalung tersebut. "Kenapa paman dulu hiks berjanji padaku? Hiks..hiks… Dasar paman teme."

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'paman teme' bocah?" suara baritone yang telah lama tidak didengarnya muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

Tubuh Naruto menegang, ia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sepasang mata merah menyala yang menatapnya tajam. Naruto tak pernah lupa akan sepasang taring yang pernah menembus kulitnya. Sosok itu mendekati Naruto yang masih terkejut. "Pa-paman," panggil Naruto. "Itukah kau?" tanya Naruto ragu, takut bahwa semua ini hanya ilusi semata atau hanya mimpi yang sering mengganggu tidurnya.

Sasuke mendengus lalu mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan iris biru sapphire milik Naruto. "Aku haus," kata sosok tersebut yang di panggil paman oleh Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Dan aku tidak membutuhkan minuman dengan merk 'Darah' tetapi aku membutuhkan darah manusia," kata Sasuke cepat sebelum Naruto menawarkan minuman untuknya.

"Akhhhh….. sakit paman," rintihnya ketika Sasuke mulai menancapkan taringnya untuk yang kedua kalinya di leher Naruto.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku akan membawamu menemui keluargaku," kata Sasuke setelah melepaskan taringnya.

"Eh! Tapi paman, untuk apa kau melakukan itu ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ck. Tentu saja untuk memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku dasar dobe. Dan jangan panggil aku 'paman' dobe, aku bukan pamanmu."

"Lalu aku harus memanggil paman apa?"

"Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke tanpa embel-embel apapun."

"Baiklah, pa err Sasu-teme," panggil Naruto asal.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang tertawa. "Kau jangan memanggil calon suamimu dengan sebutan itu, dobe."

"Hahahaha… Eh? Apa maksudmu paman Sasu-teme ?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau lihat ini," Sasuke menunjuk ke kalung yang diberikan kepada Naruto 15 tahun silam. "Ini adalah lambang klanku. Kalung ini hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan Klan Uchiha, klanku. Tetapi 15 tahun yang lalu, aku memberikan ini untuk menenangkanmu. Awalnya hanya seperti itu," Sasuke memberi jeda beberapa saat. "Sama sepertimu, aku yakin 1 atau 2 tahun setelah kejadian tersebut, aku bisa melupakanmu. Namun aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Hidupku terasa kosong. Bahkan aku hanya meminum beberapa tetes darah per harinya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Itu semua karena darahmu. Di tenggorokanku, darahmu terasa berbeda dari yang lain. Maka dari itu aku hanya minum beberapa tetes saja, dobe."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya tanda kesal. "Lalu kenapa pa err.. kau tidak menemuiku selama 15 tahun, hu~h!" tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa sebagian besar hatinya senang dan bahagia karena bertemu dengan vampire di depannya ini.

"Hn. Itu karena ada beberapa masalah dengan kakakku," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto. "Otanjoubi omedetou, dobe."

Wajah Naruto memerah. "A-ariga-"

"Ssst.." sela Sasuke yang kemudian memeluk pinggang Naruto. "Kita akan segera ke duniaku, jadi diamlah dobe."

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke bingung. "Eh?!"

Chup… Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya dan kemudian mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin malam yang mengantarkan dua makhluk berbeda yang sedang di mabuk asmara.

.

.

.

**END**

A/N :

Inilah fic kedua Syifa, maaf kalau fic ini gak jelas. Fic ini di peruntukan untuk ulang tahun Naru-_chan_. Otanjoubi omedetou, Naru-_chan_^^

Syifa sendiri curi-curi waktu buat menulis fic ini di tengah kesibukkan Syifa dalam menghadapi UTS ditambah lagi sebagai pelampiasan karena beberapa hari terakhir ini, Syifa terkena BAD MOOD yang berkepanjangan. Dan Syifa benar benar kekurangan inspirasi. Entah badai yang terjadi di mana Syifa ngebuat fic abal ini. Maaf ya buat para reader kalau fic ini mengecewakan.

Kalau berminat, tolong tinggalkan jejak para readers di kotak review okeey…


End file.
